Talents
There are several unique talents in The Depths of Tolagal. Whenever you level up, a set of 3 (previously 2) talents are picked from the pool of all the different talents, and you get to choose one of the three. All talents Heightened Senses You always get the first turn in combat. Without this talent, enemies usually get the first turn when combat starts. There are a few exceptions, for example the Ashdurbuk, who also have heightened senses, meaning, they will still get the first turn when combat starts. Tough Your max hp is increased by 6 (to 18 hp, up from 12, or simply put, from 4 to 6 hearts). Fire Resistance (*burning) You are immune to fire. In practice, it allows you to use burning items without penalty. Magic Resistance You take less magic damage and become immune to explosions, magic knockback and being displaced, but healing is also reduced. Magic Vulnerability The opposite of Magic Resistance, except it doesn't affect getting knocked back or displaced. Strong Back Your backpack has 4 slots (up from 2). Lucky The chance of an item having a magical property is increased by 25%. The limit for how many magical properties an item can spawn with is increased by 1 (still capped at 3). Telefrag (*displacement) Deal 1 damage whenever you displace an object (not the other way around). Requires for you to be using an item with the Displacement magical property (obviously). Master at Arms Your main hand item is automatically charged at the end of each of your turns and at the beginning of combat for 0ap. Quick Hands Moving items from your backpack to your hand costs 0ap (down from 1). Polymastery (*polymorph) Polymorphing enemies usually turns them into a less powerful enemy. Note that it also means you often gain less xp. Explosive (removed in a past update) Whenever you take damage in melee combat, an explosion is spawned on you, hitting all nearby creatures (including you) for 1 magic damage and knocking them back. Adrenaline Rush While your health is at 1 heart (3hp) or less, your base damage is increased by 2. Sure footed You are immune to knockback effects and being displaced by an enemy. Riposte (*sword) When you parry an attack, you automatically perform a free (normal) attack on your attacker. Power attack damage is reduced by 1. Crushing Blows (*blunt) While your off-hand is empty, your blunt weapon power attacks deal 1 additional damage and ignore shields. Savage Strikes (*axe) Each consecutive attack with an axe deals an additional 1 damage. While holding an axe, all damage received is increased by 1. Fists of Fury (*unarmed) Your unarmed (meaning you're not holding any main hand item) attack damage is increased by 1. Commando (*unarmed) Your unarmed attacks cause your target to start their next turn with 1 less ap. *You must have a weapon that fulfills these criteria equipped when you press the button to level up for the first time after levelling up. See also Weapons Magical Properties